My type of girl
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS Placed after "Beauty and the Beat". Macy asks Nick's what's his type of girl, since he didn't like any of the girls in the competition. Nacy, with some Joella if you read between the lines. Short one-shot.


**I know, I know. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I promise I am! It's just that I watched the episode The Beauty and The Beat last day and I thought "Hey. What if Macy and Nick talked about...?" and then this happened. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

"Nick?" the so named boy turned around to find none other than Macy Misa standing at his room's door.

"Hey, Mace" he replied. The girl stepped in and stood in front of him.

"Stella called me to pick her up here. Where is she, anyway?" the brunette asked.

"I think she's yelling at Joe over there" the boy said as he pointed to the Stellavator.

"Really? What a surprise" Macy chucked, sarcastically. Nick laughed slightly as he put his guitar aside.

"Yeah, pretty surprising, huh?" Nick added. "I think this time is about the whole 'Miss Most Amazing Teen Competition' thing and how Joe was flirting with each girl in there" Nick explained.

"Woah" Macy said. "Stella told me something about it. I can't believe that when I leave for a three-day competition, things like these happen!" she said, a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, I feel bad. You would've had so much fun" Nick said. Macy sighed.

"Oh my, I think I should go home. Their arguments take forever" Macy complained.

"No, no, it's fine. You can stay here. Come on, have a seat" Nick said, pointing to the sofa he was sitting on.

"T-Thanks" Macy answered with a wide smile. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she turned to Nick. "So. Stella told me about the competition and all. And about you guys flirting with the girls and—"

"Correction", Nick interrupted her. "_They_ flirted with the girls. I was the one who punched them whenever they did" he defended himself.

"Oh, okay. Stella didn't tell it like that" Macy smiled, putting her hands in the air. "Why didn't you flirt with them? From what I've been told, I could tell that they were all really talented and beautiful".

"Yeah, but they weren't real" Macy blinked, not understanding. "You know, they just act like that to impress the judges. They're not like that in the outside. They were _so_ not my type"

"Oh, really? Then what is your type, may I ask?" she teased.

"Some girl who...You know, talented, but not that kind of talented. Some good and actually useful talent, like...I don't know, sports or music playing" he answered.

"Music playing. I should've guessed" Macy chuckled. Nick sent her an angry look, but Macy just smiled playfully.

"Ok, ok, sorry, go on"

"As I was saying", Nick continued, "she also has to be funny. And not too skinny. She has to be natural. And I'd rather like brunettes. Most of the girls in the competition were blonde"

Macy nodded.

"What?" Nick asked, confused.

"I don't know. I'm just a bit surprised. I always thought you'd like blonde girls. Just like Penny"

"Oh no, I won't go back in there again" Nick said, and Macy laughed.

"So" Macy said, still laughing. "Brunette. Athletic. Funny. Natural" she nodded as she said the list, her smile slowly fading. She was just realizing what he had said.

"Yeah" Nick nodded, looking at her with intensity. "Know anyone like that?"

Macy bit her lip. "I can't think of anyone right now"

"I actually can" Nick whispered as he leaned closer to her. Macy froze: she couldn't believe Nick was just about to kiss her, right there and right then.

"AGH! I CAN'T STAND HERE TALKING TO YOU! IT'S HOPELESS! MACY, LET'S GO! NOW!" Stella yelled as she stood out of the Stellavator. Nick suddenly pulled apart and so did Macy, blushing hardly. One moment before they were inches away, and now they were sitting like they didn't want to breathe each other's air.

"Sure, Stells, let's go" Macy stood up, visibly nervous. "B-Bye Nick" she said, not daring to look at him. Nick sighed as he shook his hand and put it down.

Right then, Joe exited the Stellavator, looking angry and frustrated. "Can you understand that girl? I surely can't! I told her that she was most beautiful and more talented that any of the other girls and she gets mad at me for flirting a little? I'm not her boyfriend! Plus, I'm a boy! And those girls were so beautiful!"

"No, I can't understand her" Nick said, tired. "And I can't understand you either! Couldn't you just argued with her for one more minute?" Nick stood up, yelling at his brother.

"W-What the heck are you saying?" Joe asked.

"Never mind" Nick sighed as he took his guitar and headed to his bed. Joe lifted a finger and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off. "Don't. Even. Dare. To ask" his younger said in a really frightening tone. Joe put his hands in the air and went to his own bed.

"What's with this guy lately?" Joe asked to himself. He didn't have a clue of what was about to happen in that coach just two minutes before.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Want another chapter? Wanna kill me? Speak your mind pressing this beautiful button down here (but please, don't tell me you wanna kill me. I'd feel too depressed). **

**If many people ask for another chapter...I'd totally be happy to write it :) **

**And about Joe and Stella...I'm not a Joella fan, but I couldn't help to write something like this. If your imagination is really really really really reaaally good...Then you can sorta imagine that their little fights mean that they're totally in love with each other. **

**I'll just add one more thing: I'm sad about the Jemi break-up. They were so cute. But as long as it's for the best and they're happy, I'm ok with that. **

**And I totally can't wait for JONAS L.A. It's gonna be _so _epic! Have you seen the new Behind the scenes? Nick and Macy are soooo meant for each other!**

**Ok, I'll stop talking now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
